


Momenti felici

by hapworth



Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Spoilers, Waxing, post Terms of Service
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: La gioia era una delle costanti, nelle sue giornate con Phil. Felicità e soddisfazione ballavano nella sua mente, nel suo cuore e in ogni parte di sé. Era bello. E non era neppure importante che Phil gli ripetesse sempre quanto lo amava, perché non lo faceva quasi mai, ma River capiva anche solo da uno sguardo o una carezza che era così.
Relationships: Phil Manderson/River McKay
Kudos: 1
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Momenti felici

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'[ _Italian P0rnfest #13_](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf13-main/) indetto da [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Phil Manderson/River McKay || _River adora essere bendato; waxing._  
>  **Nota:** ambientato qualche mese dopo la fine di _Termini di servizio_ , secondo libro della serie.

River non riusciva ancora a credere di essere in viaggio; non riusciva a crederci perché erano _anni_ che sognava di passare qualche giorno fuori città, in un posto in cui non era mai stato – o che aveva sempre desiderato vedere – e finalmente era arrivato il momento.  
Non avrebbe preteso la presenza di Phil, ma quando l’amante e compagno di vita gli aveva detto che poteva prendersi qualche giorno sia dalla farmacia che dal suo hobby fotografico, che lo aveva portato ad aiutare in un negozio di tanto in tanto, River si era quasi commosso. L’abitudine a sentirsi sempre dire di no, che le sue idee erano carine, ma sarebbe stato meglio fare altro, non lo aveva ancora lasciato completamente andare. E sapeva quanto la cosa irritasse Phil, che ripeteva sempre e in continuazione che la cosa importante era la sua felicità, che facesse ciò che lo faceva sentire meglio.  
Phil era diverso in molti modi da Terrence e, quello, alla fine, aveva sancito la sua scelta, quando si era ritrovato ad avere la possibilità di un’altra occasione con il suo ormai ex-marito. Phil non pretendeva mai niente che potesse arrecargli fastidio o insofferenza, non si imponeva sulle sue decisioni. Certo, il loro rapporto presupponeva ancora una buona dose di controllo da parte del compagno, ma erano ormai più le giornate in cui la loro relazione somigliava a quella delle altre persone, che non i giorni in cui Phil gli chiedeva obbedienza.  
La gioia era una delle costanti, nelle sue giornate con Phil. Felicità e soddisfazione ballavano nella sua mente, nel suo cuore e in ogni parte di sé. Era bello. E non era neppure importante che Phil gli ripetesse sempre quanto lo amava, perché non lo faceva quasi mai, ma River capiva anche solo da uno sguardo o una carezza che era così.  
Non si erano mai allontanati troppo prima – sia per il lavoro che per Pops -, ma quella volta era diverso; qualche giorno insieme, in una località isolata e a qualche ora di distanza, con la possibilità di pescare per River e di fare fotografie per Phil? Era perfetto. In più adorava la sua roulotte; finalmente aveva la possibilità di passare del tempo in compagnia della persona che amava facendo cose che amava.  
Così, quando erano arrivati a destinazione, erano ricaduti nella loro routine: Phil che si metteva comodo sulla sdraio, a sorseggiare una bevanda e River che montava l’occorrente per il fuoco e per il loro piccolo campeggio. Era bello, era rassicurante e, ormai, era diventata una cosa naturale.  
Spaccare la legna era uno modo per scaricare lo stress accumulato in ospedale, ma allo stesso tempo lo rendeva soddisfatto: Phil lo osservava sempre di sottecchi, quando si metteva a spaccare in cocci sempre più piccoli e maneggevoli i ceppi, donandogli un piacevole brivido di aspettativa.  
Quando posò l’ascia era madido di sudore e il pomeriggio si inoltrava verso il tramonto.  
Lanciò un’occhiata al compagno, piacevolmente assopito sulla sdraio; sorrise, prima di mettersi a sistemare la legna per il fuoco.  
Phil riemerse dal torpore qualche ora dopo, spinto dalla fame, trovando River intento a cuocere qualche hot dog vegano e degli hot dog di carne; sospirò, lasciando scivolare di lato la coperta lanosa che River doveva avergli posato addosso, per avvicinarsi al compagno, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno alle spalle.  
L’uomo non si irrigidì neppure, probabilmente consapevole dei suoi spostamenti, ed emise un sospiro leggero. «Dormito bene?» gli domandò dolcemente. Phil annuì con un mugolio, prima di baciargli la mandibola e lungo il collo. Erano baci leggeri e River rabbrividì, inclinandosi appena verso di lui e il suo corpo, seppure fossero entrambi in una posizione scomoda – con le gambe piegate e appoggiati sui talloni.  
River tolse dal fuoco gli hot dog, guardando il compagno in tralice. «La cena si raffredderà-» fu a metà tra un ammonimento e una provocazione e Phil rise leggero, mentre con la mano scivolava lungo il petto ampio dell’amante, coperto dall’immancabile camicia di flanella a quadri che amava mettersi per andare in campeggio. «L’appetito stimola il sesso.» gli rese noto, e River sbuffò una risata, voltandosi nella sua direzione e allacciandogli le braccia sulle spalle, facendo ricadere entrambi a terra, sull’erba fresca e umida.  
«Entriamo allora?» propose River; aveva il mento appoggiato sul mento di Phil, mentre il suo corpo – molto più ampio di quello dell’amante – stava solo in parte addossato su quello del farmacista dai capelli chiari. Phil sorrise, ma stavolta la sua espressione era più severa e il corpo di River reagì di conseguenza, irrigidendosi in un istinto immediato. Anche la consapevolezza del proprio collare – che la maggior parte del tempo c’era, ma era solo piacevole a livello di appartenenza – sembrava più pressante e presente, come se il solo cambiamento di aria tra loro, fosse motivo sufficiente a entrambi per ristabilire dei ruoli, che però non erano neppure più così definiti.  
«Giallo, River.» lo aveva anticipato ancora prima che glielo dicesse, così non si sorprese ad annuire e sollevarsi brevemente, abbastanza per assumere una posizione consona sulle ginocchia, mentre Phil lo osservava e poi gli sfiorava i capelli con la mano, la fronte con le labbra.  
«Andiamo dentro.»  
Una volta all’interno della roulotte, River si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia: il morbido tappeto affiancato alla sbarra installata di fianco al letto tempo prima; Phil lo osservò ancora, mentre River manteneva lo sguardo basso, il rumore di uno dei cassetti sopra al letto stretto che veniva aperto e poi richiuso. «Voglio bendarti e provare una cosa nuova, oggi.»  
River rabbrividì: gli piaceva sempre la sensazione di essere bendato, il senso dell’attesa, l’eccitazione dell’aspettativa e il non sapere quando e come lo avrebbe toccato Phil. La sua esperienza con gli amici di Phil era stata grandiosa, ma quando lo avevano rifatto in privato, lui nuovamente bendato e impossibilitato a sapere cosa gli sarebbe successo, si era eccitato ancora di più. Da allora, ogni tanto Phil gli chiedeva di chiudere gli occhi e godersela.  
Essere nuovamente bendato era fantastico e River assaporò l’aspettativa di quel momento, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre le dita di Phil si avvicinavano con il paraocchi nero ed elastico.  
Una volta privato di uno dei suoi sensi, River si lasciò manovrare dal compagno in completa sottomissione, consapevole che sarebbe stato legato al palo con il collare e poi… chi poteva saperlo?  
Sentì l’amante alzarsi dopo averlo fissato all’asta e ne avvertì i passi allontanarsi lungo lo stretto cubicolo della roulotte. «Non sapevo se ti sarebbe piaciuto, ma se non proviamo non lo sapremo mai, giusto?»  
«Mh…» sapeva di non dover parlare troppo in quei momenti, specie quando il giorno giallo sfumava verso il loro rapporto più definito, ma gli piaceva. Gli piaceva sentire Phil interessato, perché dimostrava anche in quel modo la sua totale devozione.  
Distinse piuttosto chiaramente uno schiocco – qualcosa di simile a una rotella che girava – e poi percepì Phil inginocchiarsi di fianco a sé, la sua mano che gli slacciava la camicia e la faceva scivolare via, lasciandolo a petto nudo. Le dita di Phil furono sulla sua peluria in meno di un secondo, a giocare con i piccoli riccioli e provocandogli dei brevi e ripetuti sospiri.  
«Ricordati, se non ti piace…»  
«Sì, Maestro. Giallo se sono dubbioso, rosso se non voglio.»  
«E viola se stai per venire.» fu l’aggiunta di Phil; River annuì: immaginava il sorriso leggero dell’amante, gliel’aveva sentito nella voce.  
Attese ben poco, prima di sobbalzare: sulla sua clavicola era scivolato qualcosa di caldo. Una goccia di qualcosa, non completamente liquido, ma… « _Ah!_ »  
Un’altra goccia gli scivolò sul petto, provocandogli un brivido e una breve stilettata di calore e freddo insieme, sebbene ciò che gli era scivolato sulla pelle fosse indubbiamente bollente. La pelle formicolava leggermente, ogni volta che quel liquido gli cadeva addosso e poi si bloccava, raffreddandosi rapidamente e solidificandosi. Profumava di vaniglia. Era…  
Sentiva il viso in fiamme, mentre la consapevolezza si faceva largo nella sua mente, il corpo scosso da leggeri brividi: sapeva di non apprezzare il dolore e neppure Phil sembrava entusiasta all’idea, ma quella particolare sensazione era strana – forse unita al fatto che fosse bendato, lo rendeva più propenso verso un proprio limite? Non lo sapeva, ma al momento non era neppure dell’idea di fermare il compagno.  
Quasi non si accorse che la propria eccitazione era ormai gonfia al di sotto dei pantaloni e dell’intimo e quando Phil gli soffiò contro l’orecchio, per poco non si sentì venire. «Viola, Maestro, viola!»  
Phil si fermò all’istante; riusciva a immaginarlo piuttosto bene, mentre metteva da parte la candela e lanciava uno sguardo verso il suo inguine stretto e gonfio. «Respira, River.» la voce morbida lo rassicurò, rendendolo morbido e accomodante, mentre l’orgasmo si affievoliva.  
«Sembra piacerti.»  
«Mi piace, Maestro.»  
«Quindi posso proseguire?» gli domandò e River annuì, un sospiro mentre le dita di Phil lo liberavano dai pantaloni e poi dai boxer, lasciandolo nudo ed esposto.  
La cera scivolò lungo il suo stomaco e poi verso il suo inguine, facendogli emettere dei gemiti più alti e sorpresi; la pelle sfrigolava, ma era una sensazione che non riusciva ancora a incasellare. Gli piaceva? Sì, gli piaceva sentire il calore improvviso, quasi ustionante, sulla pelle che andava poi scemando. E gli piaceva non sapere dove sarebbe scivolata la prossima goccia.  
Quando il suo respiro cominciò a essere troppo affrettato e gli avvisi di essere sempre più vicino all’orgasmo raggiunsero una vicinanza sempre più stretta, Phil lo baciò. Un bacio affamato e passionale, mentre River tremava di caldo e di freddo, di desiderio e piacere.  
Sapeva di non essere ustionato, perché la cera che aveva solida addosso, doveva essere qualcosa di diverso dalle candele convenzionali – e lo aveva indicato anche l’odore più intenso che aveva avvertito per tutto il tempo – così non si preoccupò quando Phil gli cominciò a passare la lingua contro il collo e poi sul corpo.  
La benda gli fu tolta e la fioca luce dentro alla roulotte lo colpì, facendogli sbattere le palpebre più volte, prima di mettere a fuoco. Phil era di fronte a lui e lo guardava, così abbassò lo sguardo, mentre l’amante si spingeva di nuovo a baciarlo sulla bocca.  
Le dita gli strizzarono il sesso e River ansimò. Era vicino, così vicino…  
«Puoi venire.» gli concesse e lui si lasciò andare immediatamente, con un gemito, inarcando appena il corpo all’indietro: non era più fissato alla sbarra e Phil gli stava addosso. Ne sentiva il sesso gonfio contro lo stomaco.  
«Toccami, River.» e lui non se lo fece ripetere: slacciò i pantaloni del compagno e avvolse il suo membro gonfio nella mano, sospirando piacevolmente e permettendogli di posizionarsi tra le sue gambe per avere maggiore libertà di movimento. Phil sussultò, affondando il viso contro il suo collo e sospirando piano, il respiro affrettato, venendo qualche colpo di polso più tardi.  
River lasciò il pene bagnato, portandosi la mano alla bocca per leccarne il sapore che, sapeva, avrebbe trovato dolce e Phil lo osservò morbido, baciandolo con la lingua poco dopo, prima di scivolare nuovamente tra le sue braccia. River sapeva che, in quel frangente, poteva permettersi ormai la libertà di toccarlo e rassicurarlo, così passò le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi e Phil mugolò di piacere, sfregando il viso contro il suo collo. Erano sul pavimento, con la schiena di River sul tappeto, sporchi, accaldati e stanchi e lui era sicuro di non essere mai stato più felice.


End file.
